The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by BethanyMClark16
Summary: A oneshot. Tony centric. Set post Past Present Future. Tony still can't get over the fact Ziva didn't come back with him, which drives him to do something he'd never thought he'd do...read on to find out what.


**This is a quick oneshot based on the song 'Man Who Can't Be Moved' by the Script (as the title clearly suggests)...Hard core Tiva shippers will get the two main things in this story...those of you who don't I have one thing to say...Kill Ari: Part 2. I know that Tony and Ziva didn't meet where I have said they did in this OS but if I had put where they did actually meet then it wouldn't have worked at all. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and please don't forget to review!**

Tony DiNozzo was sat at his desk trying to gain an understanding of what had happened in the past few months, but only one thing was shouting at him loud and clear. She was gone. Ziva was gone. Nothing else made sense to Tony. He only knew he'd lost the woman he loved.

Why did it always happen to him? First his Mother, then Kate, then Jeanne, now Ziva. But this time it was different. He knew Kate for two years; he was only friends with her. He only knew Jeanne a few months and even then he had to pretend that he was in love with her and when he found out that he really was it was too late. But he had known Ziva for eight years. Their relationship had been tested to the limits and they had come through stronger each time. He started to fall in love with her years ago but he had pushed the feelings down not letting them overtake him. He kept beating himself up about her departure. Maybe if he'd let her know before how he felt she'd still be here. She had made it pretty clear how she felt about him.

He did know what he wanted to do. Their final goodbye when he was leaving to come back to DC had left him in turmoil. After that kiss he wanted to throw his hands in the air and say 'Fuck it, I'm staying here' but he hadn't. He told her it was the hardest 180 of his life and got on that god-damned plane.

He stood up and looked at his boss who gave him one nod of approval. He grabbed his coat and walked out, leaving Abby and McGee staring after him. He decided not to take his car but walk. When he got to the Embasero Hotel he looked up at the large, looming building. He stood there in the middle of the side walk staring at it before moving to seat himself on the steps. He sat there for a few moments before pulling out the photo he had taken of Ziva in Paris many years ago.

 _Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move  
Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"_

As the day went on Tony was offered money by countless people but each time he shook his head. They didn't understand he had a job. He had a house and he had money. The only thing missing in his life was the woman he kept being told to get over. He shook his head looking at the photo he held. He loved her. How was he supposed to get over her and move on?

 _Some try to hand me money, they don't understand  
I'm not broke - I'm just a broken-hearted man  
I know it makes no sense but what else can I do?  
How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?_

Maybe one day, he thought, she'd come back and reclaim her necklace. Maybe one day she'd start to miss him and realize what she could have had. Maybe one day she'd wake up and lay there thinking about what he was doing at that precise moment in time and maybe she'd realize she wanted to be doing it with him. He just hoped she'd know where to come, if that day came. And she'd see him there. Waiting for her. Maybe he'd stay here until that day.

 __

 _'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

Tony wasn't sure how long he'd been sat there. He hadn't been keeping track but a couple of officers came and spoke to him, telling him he had to leave, and this was a high profile hotel, that they wouldn't want homeless men sleeping outside. Tony shook his head and explained he was wasn't homeless and he was waiting for someone and that she'd hopefully be here soon. He sighed as they walked off. He didn't know if she'd be here soon. He didn't even if she'd ever be here. He looked up at the sky as large droplets of rain started coming down, bursting as they hit him, soaking him through. He didn't care. He was going to stay here.

 _Policeman says, "Son, you can't stay here."  
I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year.  
Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows.  
If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go."_

He hoped she'd change her mind one day. That she'd realize letting him go without her was a mistake. He hoped she'd one day come back to DC and find him and take him up on his offer and let him change with her. __

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,  
I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

As they day got later and nigh drew closer he heard people talking about him. About the picture in his hand. He heard them talking about how well dressed he was and they doubted he was a tramp. No holes in his clothes…but maybe there was a hole in his heart. Tony chuckled to himself at the amount of people he heard talking about him. He thought that one day he could get famous for being the man who can't be moved. Then maybe Ziva will see on the news somewhere and she'd know why he was there. She'd know that he was there waiting for her, and maybe, just maybe she'd come back. __

 _People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl, oh ohh  
There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world, hmm  
And maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved  
Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news  
And you'll come running to the corner  
'Cause you'll know it's just for you  
I'm the man who can't be moved  
I'm the man who can't be moved_

Tony lent against the wall and looked around. He saw couples dining together in restaurants, coming in and out of the hotel, walking their dogs and laughing together. He looked down at the photo he still had in his hand. Maybe one day she'd see the same things in Israel and want the same. But he hoped she'd come back because she wanted the same as what these random strangers had, with him. __

 _'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

He kept staring at the photo as if it would somehow make Ziva appear. Maybe if he stared at the image long enough she'd sense that he wasn't giving up on her and he wanted her back.

 _'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

He looked up trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall as he stared at her photo. He tucked it away in his pocket so it was safe and wrapped his coat tighter around him. He was offered a sleeping bag by a hotel worker who was just coming off duty. He unzipped it and wrapped it round his shoulders, relishing in the warmth. He vowed to himself now, he was going to stay here and wait for her. And if she knew him at all she'd know where to find him. He looked around one final time before leaning against the wall and whispering "buena notte."

Seconds later he felt a hand light on his shoulder and a quiet, female accented voice filled his ears "laila tov"

 __

 _Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move _

**I hope you liked it and please reviewwwwww! :)**


End file.
